theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlantes Center Base
(Liberators-830N) *Liberators-830A (formerly) *Project Rebirth|continent = North America|interest = *Citadock *830 Memorial Museum *Atlantes Center Station *Project Rebirth facility|notable_inhabitants = *Liberators-830N personnel|notable_former_inhabitants = *Liberators-830A **Myles Eklan *Lucius Mallory|population = 250|first_appearance = CLAW Infiltration Arc}} The Atlantes Center Base is the primary headquarters and operational facility of the United Liberators Coalition chapter Liberators-830N, located in the heart of Union Falls in its uptown urban district of Union Central, underneath the public Atlantes Center. Atlantes Center contains City Hall and the UFPD headquarters. This Coalition installation named after it is built around and is mostly concealed underneath Sorcerer's Square. History Construction completed in the late 2010s, the facility was first assigned to the original Liberators-830 team. 2029 After the 2029 Union City terror incident, it acted as their headquarters of the Liberators-830A chapter all the way until its eventual dissolution in August of 2029, caused by Lucius Mallory's takeover and occupation of the facility. It was the site of several upgrades to the ULCS Golden Eagle, as part of Project ECHO. Following the ULC-CLAW War, the facility underwent repairs following the devastating attacks that saw nearly fifty percent of its personnel killed or injured, and was re-activated for use as Liberators-830N's headquarters following its creation due to the L-830 A and B team merging. 2030 The facility continued to serve L-830N throughout the following year. Several members, such as Charlie Lang, Tanwyn Angharad and Camden Kolt appreciated the newer, advanced facilities but missed the closeness and comforts of their former base. All of the command staff at first did not utilize their provided offices, preferring to set up their workplaces on the Golden Eagle. Eventually, however, Charlie Lang turned previous commanding officer Tyler Cheng's large office into his personal sanctum. It also was a temporary place of residence for both Milo Lang and Temeraire during their personal crises. For a period of time from June to November 2029, the installation was occupied by another Coalition task force that operated the base while L-830N was on international mission rotation in Europe. Isaiah Brown was left behind to continue 830's operational interests within Union Falls. During the Langford cognitohazard attacks, Atlantes Center remained one of the few facilities within the city to remain at full electrical power, utilizing its fusion reactor to provide electricity for itself and nearby buildings surrounding it in Atlantes Center. Locations and features Surface facilities * West: Atlantes Center Station ** Contains surface level administrative offices. ** Parking and maintenance for ULC SUVs ** Containment cells for powered individuals ** Detention center for non-powered individuals ** Interrogation rooms ** V-25 Valkyrie landing pad on roof that can descend down to main base. ** Serves as above-ground entrance to the rest of the facility. * East: Atlantes Center Visitor Building & Memorial Museum ** Contains reception area for visiting officials ** Press briefing room ** Visitor’s center for interaction and relationship with the public. ** Open to the public, admission fee goes towards bases’ operating costs ** Contains artifacts and decommissioned weaponry from previous Liberator chapters bearing the 830 name, such as Brick’s minigun, Adam Creel’s staff, and their personal effects and photographs of the team. A new exhibit on the ULC-CLAW War has been installed. ** Serves as secondary above-ground entrance to the rest of the facility. * Far north: Jackson Lake Runway Tunnel ** Large tunnel able to accommodate aircraft the size of an ACS-2 Aquila or the AC-20 Phoenix, running underground from the hangars of the Citadock to the bank of Jackson Lake. Aircraft use this hidden tunnel to take off and land at Atlantes Center, using this passageway to fly out of a set of doors at the edge of the lake. Underground Sublevels Underground levels of the base, centered around the perimeter of the Citadock. Sublevel 1 - Residence areas * Residential areas and suites for agents. Each suite has its own private bathroom, kitchen and work room and main living space in addition to a bedroom. * Residential areas for base personnel * Dining Hall Level 2. Upper level of hexagonal dining hall. Main food dispensary buffet area and seating. Centrally planned. * Direct access tunnel to UFPD Alpha Station and City Hall, both for normal and non-emergency use for sake of convenience and not having to emerge from underground to access non-ULC factions in order to coordinate and meet with them in-person. Sublevel 2 - Administrative offices * Administrative offices (higher ranking offices for Charlie Lang, Tanwyn Angharad, and Tyler Cheng, and others such as Captain Helena Wolfe. ** Lang's Sanctum, formerly Tyler Cheng's office, is located here. * Agent offices for each field agent and higher ranking personnel. * Department head offices of leaders for each base department. * Dining Hall Level 1. Lower level of hexagonal dining hall. Kitchen level and further seating for personnel. Sublevel 3 - Training and exercise facilities * Indoor training centers and swimming pool. Atlantes Center has a fully equipped gym for exercising and a boxing ring among other activities. * Weapons firing range. * General equipment testing range * Indoor urban combat mock-up range. * Climbing walls and obstacle courses. * VR simulator rooms with virtual reality goggles and specialized motion capture and treadmill chambers. Sublevel 4 - Medical and hospital facilities * Primary medical facilities, including surgery centers and ICU ward and general hospitalization ward. Medical facilities expansive enough to warrant an entire level to themselves. * Triage centers for large emergencies * Connects directly to Citadock platforms to receive patients quickly. Sublevel 5 - Sub-administrative departments and logistics * Department sub offices * Support personnel offices * Support personnel quarters * Conference rooms * Library and Records * Mission control * Operations planning * Holographic conference room * Access to Citadel via boarding walkways from this level. * Auxiliary medical bay 1 for immediate care after disembarking Citadel. Stabilizes patients before sending them to primary care facility on Sublevel 4. Sublevel 6 - Technological fabrication and Research & Development '''(known by its nickname of 'candyland' by Camden Kolt and his staff). * Forge facilities and metalworking ** Metalsmithing facilities ** 3D printing room * CNC laboratory * 5 individual reinforced testing rooms for engineering and forge purposes. * Centralized main engineering laboratory with R&D offices and conference room adjacent to main chamber. Camden Kolt's office is located here. '''Sublevel 7 - Storage * 10 Storage bays. Authorized personnel only in most parts. * Second level of the 3 Oversized Storage bays. * Upper level of V-25 hangar and maintenance bays. Sublevel 8 - Storage, Aircraft maintenance, Armory * Docking bay entry, shares same ground floor level as the main hangar bay. Allows direct access to Citadock. * Base arsenal and primary armory for housing weapons and ammunition, ranging from small arms to autocannons mounted on aircraft. ** Field team locker room with showers ** Bunks for on-call and short-notice personnel * 5 Additional storage areas * First level of the 3 Oversized Storage Bays. * Spare parts storage for both Citadel and V-25 fleet. * V-25 hangar and maintenance bays off the side of the Citadock. * Phoenix Hangar (converted from one of the Oversized Storage bays to hold their old ship from Ehkota). * Auxiliary medical bay 2 for immediate medical care for patients landing in V-25s or the Phoenix, and for dock workers injured on the job. Stabilizes patients before sending them to primary care facility on Sublevel 4. Sublevel 9 - Maintenance and engineering systems * Mechanical systems and life support * Waste processing * Water processing and reclamation * Incinerator plant * Central fusion reactor core and powerplant Sublevel 10 - Project Rebirth Facility: Nuclear / general catastrophe survival bunker. Located at the deepest level of the facility, this hidden underground vault is able to house approximately a thousand people, which includes all of Atlantes Center’s personnel and approximately 750 non-ULC citizens, for a duration of approximately 5 years, with the assumption that the rest of the facility is destroyed. This sublevel's true nature is classified and knowledge restricted to personnel of Clearance Level 6 and higher. * This bunker has its own secondary systems in the event Sub-level 9 is destroyed, and uses both the Jackson Lake Runway Tunnel and its own independent access channel to an entryway in the mountains of the Murigarn District as passages to the outside world, independent of Atlantes Center’s normal access points. * Thanks to its depth and level of reinforcement, the facility is capable of withstanding a direct nuclear strike. * In the event of national emergency, this facility is intended as a save haven and, permitting that at least some of the rest Atlantes Center remains intact, a staging area and a base of operations for what would then be considered the continuation of United States governmental authority. * The facility is also intended to sustain a viable population to re-populate surface world and the remains of the Union Falls metro area in aftermath of a disaster, with ULC assets stationed at base expected to work in tandem with any other remaining US government branches to restore law and order if possible. * In the event of a nuclear strike, the Rebirth Facility contains a magitek terraforming system to restore irradiated terrain in a 5 kilometer radius of the base to a purified, viable state conducive to the cultivation of farmland and construction of additional structures to be added to the existing facility. The facility is also in itself mostly automated, with its mechanical systems capable of self operation, maintenance and diagnostics in the event it is short staffed or otherwise missing its dedicated engineering personnel, allowing for extended use estimated to be 500 years assuming no system failures occur. * The facility also contains the DNA records of hundreds of thousands of plant and animal species, and is regularly updated with engineering, scientific, industrial and magical research data in order to educate the survivors how to best resume civilization, as well as pertinent knowledge on how to fabricate new technologies needed for recolonization.